not my place to be
by Queen-Vamp1
Summary: Do not read unless you are younger than 30. Romance fan fiction original character and Rose romance novel. LOVE STORY of many many dementions. the underworld is always around the cornor. REVIEW PLEASE! Rose is an oc.no longer discontinued chap up soon.R/O


NOT MY PLACE TO BE

_By Britany Alquinta _

_Chapter 1_

My life maybe safe for the moment but when I was a teenager my life was about to explode. I remember the burning buildings and the brewing storms and everyone calling me names. Demon girl was popular and it still is today but why don't I start from the beginning where it all started when my parents first met.

When my mother and father first met it was Halloween my mother's name was then Alice and my father's fake name was Derek back then people didn't suspect that the supernatural beings ever existed. My mother was dressed as if she owned no clothes and my father were dressed as if he owned his clothes but of course he was 600 years old and my mother was only sixteen. Between her boyfriend Tyler and his crew she was well protected until Tyler got drunk and beat her that was when she made her escape from his clutches. That was when she saw my father and she spoke to him him. and Aasks if he could take her home. My father didn'tdid not even know her for all he knew she could rip him apart and feed him to a yellow tail drake, but he did take her home following her directions. He then led her to her door stepdoorstep and said goodnight. As heand tried to leave, but my mother called after him. She asked if they could talk inside and so they did. They ended up on a date the next year on Halloween night. Hell I was born on Halloween night. As you can seesee, Halloween is an important night in my family. You say what happened to Tyler, I say my mother ate him while she was pregnant. Even though we don'tdo not really know what happened to him.

A few years after I was born people started to notice certain things. Like how every Halloween a man would come to our house or my mother would not have to go to the store. That was because I drank blood that my father would bring to me every Halloween. When I started school, I started eating human food like apples, strawberries, and spaghetti. (As you can see, there is a pattern all red food.) By the time, I was in fifth grade I was eating three meals a day and sneaking a blood bag or two at night. I was in advance classes and called a nerd but no one noticed that my arms were always covered either by a jacket or by a long sleeve shirt. On my arms were demonic symbols that my mother and I had to cover up since we were branded with my father's name in Demeran. I was my father's property until I turned sixteen. At sixteen, I was to meet the council in Florence Italy but I refused to go. That was so they could test my powers that had been acting out of control. By the time I went into high school everyone knew I had tremendous powers. Some people forbid me to set foot on their land and that was almost everybody including my grandparents. I was the freak but then on my eighteenth birthday all hell broke loose. I mean literally all of hell. Even Lucifer came out of town square looking for me. People were scared shitless and animals fled from town. Everyone pointed to my residence and my mother even pushed me toward Lucifer. He said, "My sweet, sweet thorn is to be the chosen one. The demon to rule the underworld since her father is Saintin, the ruler of the underworld." Then he handed me a katana that glowed blue at my touch, my clothes even turned into a black leather body suit that glowed the same shade of blue as the sword.

Today happened to be Friday, March 13, 2366 now what I just told you happen to be my life story but today I am regular Rose Thorn 'hell' Blake. Everyone calls me hell or hell girl or demon girl or they say 'is that' 'yeah that is her'. Even though I just turned nineteen, I have had eight demon suitors come to my door asking for my hand. I hate my life. I will always hate it even in death.

Chapter 2

"Hellions" I yelled. God I hate these people, these humans. My people happened to be in the underworld, which I will not be able to access until Halloween night when I make her scream "Azarath Metrion Zinthos". Then I shall make her destroy her own father and watch as I slit her mother's throat and drink her blood on our wedding night. Then I shall murder her on the altar of dread while my people shout my name in pride.

'HONK' "hey watch it buddy" said the stranger in the SUV. "JERK" said the young woman with the stroller. Oh how I loathe these humans. I am of the underworld. I am a prince, not a worthless peasant. My father would have bled them if they so much as looked at me wrong, and here in the mortal world they sneer and call me names just for being a demon. Soon this world will be mine. Then my cell phone beeped it was my father. "Hello, daddy" I whispered shyly. Then I heard the thunder. Oh shit he was pissed. In his thunderous voice, he called "HOW DARE YOU LET A PEASANT TREAT YOU WITH DISRESPECT!" Oh, boy was I in for an ear full not just from mom and dad but also from my siblings and I have not seen them in six hundred years. Mom happened to be disappointed as well as degusted. My siblings think I am going soft, but they do not know my big plans to take over this world. I hung up the phone. As I strutted my way over to her residents, she came out of her house in a purple 1880's gown. You could tell she did not like the wire. It was remarkable to see her so beautiful in a gown she absolutely hates so much. I must win her heart or my plans will fail. Even though my heart is pounding in my chest, I cannot help but feel enchanted. I slapped myself that was crazy talk. Is this girl an enchanter as well as a half demon? She was elegant with her high cheekbones and her model-like walk. As well as her long mahogany hair, that fell about mid-back. She was to be mine and no one shall take her from me. I let out an evil laugh. "Did you hear that?" she asked. "Hear what. "The older woman had replied. "Never mind" she retorted. Did she also have demon hearing, my, my, this girl is starting to impress me but why should I have to see her from this far away. I stepped out from behind my bush and strutted towards her. When I was about four feet away I said" Hello princess Roza." She looked at me as if I was crazy. Then she stated" my names not Rosa or whatever you just called me."I simply stated," Rose in Russian is pronounced Roza." Then it struck her" you want to ask for my hand too don't you" She looked sick. "I … I do but I want to court you first." She looked confused and really pissed off. I tried to control my inner anger because I was acting like an idiot I should have never admitted to 'ask for her hand' as she so colorfully put it. Then I noted that I asked to court her. I then explained, "Courting is like dating except the word was used back in the 1800's. I am a demon but I am not of your realm I am a prince of Demera. I am also known as Prince Jean Claude, the seventh. I am named after my uncle whom recently passed into the great beyond when his time machine shocked him to death because he forgot to turn off the power. He was a physically challenged you see. I would like to speak with your father on the rest of the matter do you know where I can find him and why do you cover you arms. In my country, it is insulting to cover your wrists to a piece of the royal family."

CHAPTER 3

Who was this dude explaining about a word that wasn't even from this time? He even wanted to speak with my father but it might be fun to see him burned to ash right before my eyes. "Fine, what time would you want to speak with him? Oh and I am covering my arms because of these (I lifted my dress sleeve to as high as it could go)." he retorted tonight just before the clock strikes twelve and is that your father's name branded into your flesh. If it is do not hide it is considered disrespectful." "It is and why?" "'cause it can give people the idea that you're a whore with no ownership and in Demera that means you'll be raped until your bones are rubber and your flesh is burned from the friction. " I was startled out of my cool composure and ran to get changed.

I chose a rum red dress with the wire skirt underneath it was elegant and sleeve/strapless. When I walked downstairs, everyone gasped including Jean-Claude. I heard him whisper "Stunning "under his breath. My mother was tearing up. I was starting to like him and I barely even knew him. I mouthed 'thank you' to him and stepped toward the car but first I asked, "Would you like to come with us to my aunt's wedding you could be my date?" He answered with I would be delighted to accompany you to this glorious event. We left the house six minutes ahead of schedule. Well I guess we will get there early. The wedding was just about to start when we got to our seats in the second pew of the church. Evidently, demon could enter church whenever they pleased people stared when we entered the church and some people stared to whisper because I was wearing a strapless dress and accompanied by a man. My own soon-to-be-uncle even stared at me. God I hoped I didn't make a big mistake by wearing this dress. When the bride came into the room, everyone stood even me. They said their vows and to me this wedding was boring so I just spaced out until someone grabbed my hand and I noticed I wasn't my mother, it was Jean-Claude. I then heard his voice in my head 'why are you not paying any attention you know you have to get married before Lucifer forces you into being his whore.' How did he know that my mother didn't even know that? I then snuggled closer to Jean-Claude and started to pay attention once more and of course, it was almost to the end. I watched as they kissed and pictured how Jean-Claude lips would feel but I put that thought out of my mind when they ran down the aisle. I knew Jean-Claude saw what had been on my mind. In addition, he was smirking when we stood and walked to our car. We drove to the after party that happened to be in the most expensive restaurant in town. It just happened to be two blocks from our house. My aunt squealed when she saw us and she pulled the new husband toward us. She hugged my mother and me and shook Jean-Claude's hand. Warren was her husband's name and my mother gave them a card it had one thousand dollars in it since mom worked nights in the hospital and we didn't really have to eat we had a lot of spare cash lying around. Jenny was my aunt's name but I just called her aunt Jen. She commented on how big I was getting and about the dress as well as about the brandings. Then came the big question" are you and Jean-Claude dating?" thank god I made him go and get me something to drink. "I was thinking about it why do you ask?" she simply stated" it looks like you two have already been married and he obeys your every command like a puppy dog." That somewhat startled me. I kept my mouth closed and didn't speak for the rest of the night when we got home it was almost eleven and it had been seven hours of parting with my aunt's family and friends. I then decided then and there "mom why don't you go inside and relax while I talk to Jean-Claude out here?" I was practically groveling to her but she said it was alright and said good night. When she was gone and the door was closed I practically flung myself towards him and as I kissed him I asked," What …did… you… call… dating… earlier?" He stated "Courting." I let him go but he still held me in his arms bridal style. I then asked," What time do you really want to meet my dad?" he then retorted" tomorrow morning." He carried me inside and used demon speed to get to my room. I thanked god for the queen-sized bed. The rest of that night was a blur but I knew one thing I was going to be in some serious pain tomorrow. I WAS IN SOME SERIOUS PAIN NOW! All I remember was me wordlessly screaming from the pleasure.

CHAPTER 4

I awoke with my arms around a man and my head on his chest. I didn't mind so much but my insides hurt they felt like they were throbbing from the events of last night. Then he stirred. He kissed my lips and said I know you're awake. I smiled maybe he wouldn't be so bad. He then tore the covers off and stood on his feet. A growl then tore from my lips, I covered my mouth with my hand as he laugh at me quietly. I then remembered my mother and quickly got dressed. I dressed in a pair of jean booty shorts and a white short-sleeve crop top and my favorite black flip-flops. He just had to snap his fingers and he was dressed in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. I then ran downstairs and quickly drank my two blood bags for the day. In addition, I made myself a breakfast quesedia filled with eggs, cheese, and ham. I also downed two glasses of milk. The doorbell rang and as I was, about to answer the door when the door flew opened, I felt someone grab my throat, and the Jean-Claude quickly ran down the steps until he assessed the situation. My father let my throat go and quickly stated his business" how dare you! You used my daughter. You should have at least seen me first instead of getting my daughter in bed and taking her demonic innocence. You are not to go unpunished." He then leaped at Jean-Claude, as I screamed "NO, DADDY STOP IT WAS ALL MY FAULT I WANTED IT TO HAPPEN LAST NIGHT!" he did stop and look at me with wide eyes; they were as big as moons. I then whispered "All my fucking fault." I ran. Jean-Claude ran after me yelling "Roza come back Roza." I looked back once and saw my dad looking at me from our doorway he looked speechless. I ran until I came to the woods outside of town and I found the tree that I used to climb when I was upset. I left my flip-flops at the base of the tree and climbed higher than I have ever climbed before. I still heard him yelling for me "Roza it is okay please come back home so we can talk to your father please." I didn't want to hear it I yelled, "I will only come home if you can find me." He was then up the tree and sitting next to me on the branch that I was sitting on. He kissed me and said found you. I mumbled, "Yeah, yeah, yeah let's go" as I climbed down from my spot on the branch. Then I blacked out.

I saw as she fell from the tree trunk. I tried to grab her hand but she slipped from my fingers. I screamed for her as she fell but I realized that there was a portal benthe her. I watched wide-eyed as she slipped into the unknown.

Chapter 5

I jumped after her knowing I was going to the underworld along with her but I didn't care even though my insides hurt from me screaming for her earlier. I then realized as well that the portal was slightly closing and that her mother hadn't been home when her father came because when I ran by her bedroom I didn't smell her scent. This wasn't all, why was her father upset that his baby girl is being seduced with lust and love from a man that wants to marry her. All this I must find out for myself before I can go on with my plans. Even though, my plans are in stage 4 already. All these thoughts spun in my head as I slipped into the portal with ease.

I fell on top of her. My head even landed precisely between her boobs. As I got up she moaned from the fall but her pretty- jade eyes wouldn't open I sat beside her and dragged her head in my lap so that she would see only my face when she woke up. She then moaned, her eyes opened, and she saw me. She sat up slowly while in the process she made her way into my lap. I smiled and kissed her. Then it came to me we were in the UNDERWORLD, I could have her meet my parents my father and her father could arrange a date for our wedding I could have my plans and more I could be crowned king of the underworld.

I got up off his lap but he pulled me back and said," Where are you going?" I didn't know my answer.

Chapter 6

I saw the palace that Jean-Claude had spoken about. I saw the city of sins as we drove by in our "borrowed" horse and carriage. I saw the slum people gasp at us and when we reached the middle class, we saw smoldering eyes that filled with envy. We stopped by a fruit stand and bought one melon, two apples, three pears, and a bottle of black magic. Then we were on our way to the palace when an old woman asked us "Will you adopt a child youngsters, please they are polite and kind?" I then turned to Jean-Claude he looked thoughtful and then I said "we will come back later to see the children and chose weather to adopt one or not." She smiled and nodded and our carriage trotted along. I looked to Jean- Claude. I pleaded "please may we adopt a child I already know we are to be married we will have our own children and we are going to be together for an eternity so please." He then nodded and stated, "We shall go back later and adopt a child maybe two." I smiled he was going to be the perfect husband and the perfect father. I kissed him on the lips and said," thank you sweetie." He looked at me surprised at the nickname and then said, "We aren't even married and you're already making up nicknames Roza." I then whispered," Roza is a nickname, Jean-Claude." He laughed and stated" troche, Roza, troche." "So, don't give me crap about the nicknames because you started it first and before we were even dating." He laughed again. We had finally reached our destination the royal palace of Demera; it was beautiful; it looked Russian but also Asian. I saw not just the building but a family, his family, I saw his mother and father scowling at me and his two sisters looking amused at us and his three brothers looking at us in anger. Was he in trouble when the door opened by a vault Jean-Claude stepped out and grabbed my hand lightly and I floated out of the carriage with such grace it felt as if I was floating. I saw surprise on everyone's face and then they looked at Jean-Claude with shock. He looked smug; better yet, I probably did too. He shouts "mother, father, siblings I would like you to meet princess rose my fiancé the ruler of the underworld's daughter." They gasped, I curtsied, and I stated," How do you do?" we then walked toward them with delight from our excellent entrance. His mother broke the line first and came to hug the both of us she started with Jean-Claude and then came to me as she hugged me she whispered," Thank you for loving him." I nodded when she let me go as a sign of your welcome. Both of his sisters then broke line and the ran toward us about two feet away they screeched to a halt and curtsied to the both of us and then they went to hug their brother. I started to walk towards the rest of the line and curtsied once more and said, "you don't approve of me for your son?" then his father came to hug me. He didn't hug me too long like his wife but he did whisper," your father is going to have a cow." I whispered back "he already did this morning" when he let go he was shocked and he looked toward his son with wide purple eyes. I smiled towards his brothers but they still hadn't moved I waved my hand in front of each of their faces until his sister screamed" you idiots better answer her now or so help you devil that I am going to bring out the scorpions in your sleep." They awoke from their stone poses and hugged me all at once. Jean-Claude had to rescue me from their grasps. We then went toward the parlor and had an interesting conversation with yelling, crying and inappropriate langue to one's family.

Chapter 7

Jean-Claude and I changed into clothes that are more appropriate so that we will adopt a child. We walked toward the orphanage with a pair of smiles and I was glad we were doing this not just for their life but for ours. When we got inside, we see the old woman and two children taking about school. She turns around and is shocked to see us I then said, "As we had said we are back to adopt a child." She then nodded and asked the children to go upstairs and tell the others that there are visitors wanting to adopt someone. They ran like their lives depended on it. I saw a little girl fall off a step. Jean-Claude caught her and said be more careful next time. I knew he was going to be a good father. Then maybe two dozen children filled down the stairs half boys and half girls. I then went to meet a pair of twins and looked at them. They were beautiful. I asked "how do you do?" they looked startled and said in sync, "we are ok how you are?" I answered," delighted." They smiled I looked back at Jean-Claude he smiled encouragingly. I looked back at the twins and asked "What are your names?" the sisters looked toward their keeper and then the smiled and said," we are Valissia and Samantha." I grinned and said "what do you like to do for fun?" they looked at each other and Samantha said," I like ice skating and Valissia likes painting." I asked Valissia can I see one of your paintings?" she then scurried up the stairs and then came right back down with a canvas in hand she showed it to me from the stairs the picture was of a girl crying in a corner it looked like her sister I then asked can we adopt these two? Jean-Claude came behind me and hugged me and whispered we can adopt anyone we want. I stated I will adopt Samantha and Valissia he smiled the old woman said then let me write up the paperwork. Samantha pulled me upstairs and jean Claude was dragged along. I saw their rooms and I helped the girls pack their things and we went toward the office that the old lady walk towards I walked right in and I heard jean Claude ask them to have a seat for now. Jean-Claude walked in after me and shut the door we then gave her the money and signed the documents as Mr. and Mrs. Jean-Claude. I walked out and asked the girls to come with us. We walked towards the palace and then they asked where do you live we stated in sync that we lived in the palace the stared at us in shock I smiled and picked up Samantha while jean-Claude picked up Valissia and we walked straight towards the palace we had the maids put together a bedroom with a bunk bed when we saw the room I smiled and knew these girls are going to love it here. I then asked them to wash up and come with me to see my father and mother. I knew they were here because I heard yelling when we walked in the door. Jean- Claude went and asked when lunch would be served. I took the girls with me and they hid behind the skirt of the dress when I approached my parents. My father was furious and my mother was in shock. I cleared my throat and they turned toward me. I said girls come and meet your grandparents the slowly came out from behind me and my parents gasped then my mother smiled and said I agree with the date she then came to hug me and the twins. She then whispered your father is not easily beaten just when my father said I agree with the date as well. We stared wide eyed at my father. Did he just say what I think he said just then Jean-Claude walked in and looked at me and my mother confused at the scene until he saw my father hug the twins and me. My parents then asked what their names are. I gestured towards Samantha and Valissia and said their names clearly and fluently. Samantha was startled into a brick and Valissia hid behind me from her shyness. I could tell they were complete opposites from their reactions but I had a uneasy feeling that they would grow up somewhere else and that something big was going on behind my back. Just then a puff of red smoke came into the room and when the smoke cleared I saw my worst nightmare. I screamed and ran behind Jean-Claude. It was Lucifer. He started to yell something in an unknown langue and then hung up the phone. Jean-Claude looked pale at the sight of Lucifer; I just wanted to disappear from existence. Lucifer then shouted," Where is that little whore?" I wanted to run; I wanted to hide but my father grabbed my arm and pulled me behind him. I told the kids"stay behind your father." They did but they watched in fear, as Lucifer looked me over and said," You have grow my sweet." I am here to take you with me since I was on my way to a meeting with King Syzal himself (then he looked toward Jean-Claude's father) am I missing something?" his father responded roughly yes your missing the big picture: two sets of parents, two kids, and a meeting. I watched Lucifer put the pieces together. He then looked at me in anger and shoved my father a side like a piece of trash. He only asked "why?" I didn't give an answer before he grabbed me around the waist and flashed us out of the room. I was struggling to get out of his grasp. I then punched him with the force of my body behind it. I heard a crunch of his nose as my fist hit his face. We had already reached the rift in the astral plane. I wanted to kick him where it hurts the most.

He pulled me through the portal but we were suddenly stopped by an unusual pair of characters. I knew they would help me get out of his clutches.


End file.
